Do I wanna know?
by m4rtin
Summary: Y ahí está ella, de nuevo con ese rubor en las mejillas que la hace ver tan… demonios, quiero arrancarle la ropa en este preciso momento, no sé porque me hace sentir esto, es como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara a lo que le ordeno.


LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y SOLO SON UTILIZADOS PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Nota: Este OS está inspirado en una canción de Arctic Monkeys, la cual es Do I wanna know?, la cual fue utilizada solo para inspiración, y de preferencia si pueden escucharla mientras leen, un mejor punto para disfrutarla.

Advertencia, contiene Lemon, si no es de su agrado pueden decirlo en un Rw, agradezco sus opiniones, las cuales me ayudaran a crecer en este mundo que a muchos nos agrada.

Y ahí esta ella, de nuevo con ese rubor en las mejillas que la hace ver tan… demonios, quiero arrancarle la ropa en este preciso momento, no sé porque me hace sentir esto, es como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara a lo que le ordeno.

Mientras más la observo siento que mi cuerpo se adormece, veo como sonríe con las arpías de sus amigas, las quiero separar de ella, que la dejen un momento para poder secuestrarla y que nadie sepa de nosotros durante todo lo que resta de la noche.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y no las retiramos, es como si ella me retara a acercarme cada vez más, como si quisiera que nadie más exista que nosotros, ¿empieza a jugar conmigo? Hace unos días ella no existía para mí, nunca la había visto, pero sé que es amiga de toda la vida de mi hermana Ino, ¿cómo demonios ese dato pudo habérseme escapado?, de haber sido así ella seria mía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía que ocurrirme a mí, el tipo más despistado en cuanto a relaciones se refiere.

Cada vez me siento más y más hundido, como demonios pude haberme enamorado, yo que siempre alardee de que ninguna mujer me ataría, pero con ella es más que deseo, obviamente, la primera vez que la vi, a ese hermoso par de ojos color perla, no pude explicármelo, detallándola después de separar mi mirada de ese par de perlas hermosas, ella posee un hermoso par de senos, de los que pocas mujeres poseen, su piel es blanca, casi del tono de la nieve, su cabellera larga hasta el inicio de sus nalgas, es negra con unos hermosos tonos azules que me encantaron, una cintura diminuta, sus caderas, o por kami, sus caderas, con ese andar que me infarta, verla menear las caderas con ese andar es lo más excitante que hubiese visto en mi vida, tengo que admitirlo, la primera vez que la vi, mantuve una sesión de autosatisfacción pensando en ella, pero fue casi imposible para mí no hacerlo, tuve que, pero maldición, la quiero solo para mí.

Toda la semana he soñado estar con ella, haciendo y deshaciendo todo alrededor, quiero hacerla gritar mi nombre, hacerla gemir de placer, ver de lo que es capaz, comprobar si es la mujer que necesito.

Pero ella es sigue siendo un misterio para mí, intente por muchas maneras saber todo acerca de ella, investigue directamente con mi hermana, ella sabe cómo soy con las mujeres, que me importa en lo más mínimo los sentimientos que puedan profesar hacia mí, que me interesa un comino si intentan enamorarme, lo único que quiero de ellas es satisfacción y nada más, y por esto mismo me mando a la mierda, diciéndome que no le haría eso a su amiga, que ella tiene novio y que es muy fiel, ella menosprecio mi talento como investigador, heredado por mi abuelo, admito que es un viejo cochino y el más grande pervertido que he conocido a parte de mí, pero sin duda es el mejor investigando, lamentablemente, no me funcionaron con ella.

La manera en que nos observamos, quiero saber si tengo la oportunidad, si esto que siento también lo logre despertar en ella, si puedo tenerla, la necesidad de estar con ella es demasiado grande, ¿pero que podré hacer?

De un momento a otro se desaparece de mi vista, ¿a donde demonios se fue?, maldita sea, ¿es que acaso la pinche vida no quiere que pueda hacer mi movimiento con ella? Afortunadamente logro observar que entra a una habitación, es mi momento.

Talvez tenga unas copas encima, pero es por darme valor, sé que si no lo hiciera en este momento, todos mis esfuerzos habrán sido en vano. Logro llegar hasta esa habitación en donde la vi entrar, cierro con seguro esperando que nadie me haya visto, si lo hicieron, me importa una mierda, ahora nadie me detendrá.

Intento aclarar mis ideas mientras escucho las llaves del fregadero ser abiertas, necesito un poco más de valor, así que termino con mi whisky de un solo trago. Lo único que sé es que a partir de aquel día no hay nadie más para mí, solo sé que le pertenezco, que a pesar de cualquier cosa, no existirá nadie, para mí solo es ella y se lo demostrare en este instante.

Escucho que se abre el seguro de la puerta donde se encuentra, mi corazón se acelera, es la hora, debo demostrarle lo que quiero de ella, que no es cualquier cosa…

 _Naruto_ -¿Hinata? -

 _Hinata_ -Naruto, vaya sorpresa, dime ¿Deseas algo? –

 _Naruto_ -De hecho si, Hinata, te deseo a ti… -

Sin desperdiciar un segundo, arremeto contra sus labios, esos labios rosa tan apetecibles, desde hace mucho que deseaba probarlos, y como me imaginaba, su sabor es el más delicioso elixir que haya probado, es adictivo, maldita sea, como pude haber pasado toda mi vida sin haberlos probado antes.

Muerdo un poco su labio inferior incitándola a dejarme adentrar en esa cavidad que quiero que a partir de hoy me pertenezca, ella accede, mi lengua empieza a recorrerla por dentro, y noto como ella se tensa y comienza tímidamente a luchar con su propia lengua sobre la mía, mis manos comienzan a recorrer ese cuerpo tan perfecto, noto que ella recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos, las coloca debajo de mi camisa, esa sensación de sus suaves manos sobre mi pies es exquisita, sus delgados dedos dan a mi piel un leve masaje que nunca antes había experimentado, comienzo a sentirme como primerizo, ella despierta en mi sensaciones que nadie en ningún momento había despertado.

Me despojo de la camisa y observo su mirada, ella me detalla, es una sensación inexplicable, muchas mujeres me han devorado con la mirada, pero ella, me mira de diferente forma, es una mezcla de deseo, amor y muchos sentimientos, creo que a partir de hoy no pertenezco a nadie, y ella solo me pertenecerá a mí.

Ella portaba un vestido blanco, el cual desaparecí en segundos, y para mi enorme sorpresa, no contaba con sujetador, cuando observo, ese par de montes tan perfectos tan grandes, blancos, redondos, que no lograba cubrir con mis manos, comencé a masajearlos, noto como suelta un enorme suspiro, ahogando un gemido, sus pequeños pezones comienzan a endurecer, tienen un color hermoso, muy comparado a sus labios, y sin más acerco mi cara a uno de ellos, el cual coloco entre mis dientes, y muerdo delicadamente hasta que logro escuchar como ella gime, por kami, ese es el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado, es como música para mis oídos, jamás me cansaría de escucharlo, y eso es lo que hare, esa música solo me pertenece a mí, solo yo puedo provocarla. Sin más, succiono, doy lamidas y me empiezo a alimentar de ese monte de venus, mientas masajeo el otro con mi mano, mientras tanto ella sigue gimiendo, ahora empieza a nombrarme –Na,Na,Naruto… oh! Ah!, Naruto! No te de,detengas- es obvio que no lo hare estaría demente si lo hiciera.

Cambio de seno, no quiero desaprovecharlos, ahora ella tiene mi cabellera enredada entre sus dedos y tira de ella, es un dolor tan endemoniadamente agradable, me detengo un momento de alimentarme de ella y veo en su cara un puchero recriminándome el haberme alejado, pero esta cambia al sentir mis labios bajando por su vientre plano, hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantaletas, las cuales estorbaban demasiado, doy un pequeño mordisco en su bajo vientre, se retuerce y la levanto para colocarla en la orilla de la cama, tomo sus pantaletas y las empiezo a deslizarlas por sus hermosas y blancas piernas, noto que en su intimidad no existe rastro alguno de bello, empiezo a tocarla, a detallar cada bella parte, sin pensarlo más y sin perder tiempo comienzo a degustar, es un dejo que me provoca, si su boca es adictiva, su intimidad no se queda atrás, muerdo delicadamente su clítoris y levanto la mirada, ella se encuentra totalmente arqueada, con las manos sobre la cama, revolviendo y arrugando las sabanas, logro ver un poco su rostro, con un color en sus mejillas, es evidente el placer que le provoco, y eso alimenta mi ego, ahora sus manos sujetan mi nuca empujándome a introducir mi lengua con una mayor profundidad, comienzo a sentir como se contrae y una generosa cantidad de sus jugos comienzan a inundar mi boca, la escucho gritar mi nombre, siento como cae de lleno a la cama agitada y respirando entrecortadamente.

La observo totalmente desnuda, con esas marcas rojas en su piel, es una de las imágenes más hermosas y excitantes que he visto en mi vida. Sin pensarlo suelto mi cinturón, desabotono mi pantalón y me deshago de ellos al igual que de mi bóxer, con mi orgullo levantado al máximo y habido por ella la coloco recostada correctamente en la cama, ella une sus labios a los míos e un beso demandante, abrazándome por el cuello para profundizar el beso, baja una de sus manos y empieza a acariciar mi pene, primero con lentitud y después con una velocidad excitante, la detengo, porque no quería terminar antes de poder tomarla completamente.

La veo directamente a la cara, pidiendo permiso para poder unirme a ella, ser uno en ese acto en el cual solo las personas pueden demostrar más que con palabras, y lo que obtengo es – Si, Naruto-kun, solo tú puedes tenerme, soy tuya solamente-, estas palabras llegaron a mi mente como un mar de sensaciones, lo que dio me lleno de una alegría inimaginable, ella había dicho que me pertenece, lo que yo intente hacer siempre estuvo para mí, me pertenece y nadie más lo obtendrá, ella es mía y de nadie más.

Con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, la beso tan apasionadamente que la necesidad de aire fue lo único que nos separó, sin perder más tiempo me adentre en ella de un solo movimiento, logrando romper la barrera que demostraba que ella jamás había estado con alguien más, una lagrima de dolor se escapaba y recorría toda su mejilla, la cual con un beso logre atraparla, instintivamente no me moví, no quería lastimar mí gran tesoro, porque eso es para mí, un hermoso tesoro.

Ella con un movimiento de su cadera me indico que podía continuar, y eso hice, con movimientos lentos inicie el vaivén dentro y fuera de ella, mientras observaba su rostro, el cual demostraba satisfacción y una enorme sonrisa, - mas, mas, más rápido, umm! más fuerte, aah! por favor - ella me pedía a gritos y a jadeos que aumentara la velocidad y así lo hice, ella rodeaba mis caderas con sus hermosas piernas.

De un momento a otro comencé a sentir como su vagina se contraía abrazando mi virilidad, tratando de exprimir hasta la última gota de mí – Hi, Hinata tengo que salir, para terminar- pero ella se negó, - no! Por favor, termina en mí, lléname de ti! Quiero que lo hagas- fue más una orden que una petición, y así lo hice con un enorme orgasmo terminamos ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

Me deje caer lentamente en la cama, abrazándola y cubriéndonos con las sabanas, no pensé que lo que tenía planeado realmente funcionaria, pero así fue, ahora soy el tipo más afortunado…

 _Naruto_ -¿Hinata? -

 _Hinata_ -¿uhm? -

 _Naruto_ -quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que te enojes por favor Hinata -

 _Hinata_ \- Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun -

Esas palabras me sacaron de balance…

 _Naruto_ -¿Cómo que tu también? -

 _Hinata_ -Naruto, te voy a confesar que esto fue planeado por Ino, ella me comento de que te habías interesado en mí, y para ser sincera, yo desde que tengo memoria, siempre te he querido, despertaste en mí una gran admiración por todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, excepto una que otra situación con algunas chicas, pero, quiero que sepas que siempre desee esto. –

 _Naruto_ -No sé qué decir… -

 _Hinata_ -No existe nada por decir, simplemente disfrutar de esto, si es algo que ambos deseamos, nos esperan muchas cosas agradables a ambos, ¿No crees? -

 _Naruto_ -¿Hinata? -

 _Hinata_ -¿uhm? -

 _Naruto_ -A partir de hoy eres solamente mía -

 _Hinata_ -Y tú eres exclusivamente mío, Naruto-kun –


End file.
